


come home to my heart

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Roommates, backpacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: “Hey, uh.” Daichi swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat. “Have you been anywhere… or met anyone that’s made you want to stay?”“I…” Terushima looks over his shoulder, the air between them charged as Daichi hesitantly drops his hand. “It’d be a first. I don’t usually stick around long enough to get attached.”“Oh.” Daichi’s stomach lurches.





	come home to my heart

“So that’s the time when I was seventeen and I went backpacking through China. Couldn’t speak a word of the language, didn’t know anyone there, didn’t have a job set up or anything, but man was that an adventure.” Terushima sighs wistfully, phone tilted towards Kuroo as he thumbs through the pictures on his phone. His eyes narrow. “This one’s kinda dark, but there’s me skinny dipping—”

“Okaay! Too much information,” Daichi chuckles nervously and reaches over the couch to splay his hand over Terushima’s phone. His face heats even as he averts his gaze from Kuroo’s knowing smirk.

“Hey! I wasn’t even half way through the album,” Terushima complains.

“S’probably for the best,” says Kuroo as he lifts from the couch. “I’ve actually got a few errands to run before my date so I’ll see you guys later. But hey, maybe you can show Daichi the rest of ‘em. I think he was _particularly_ interested in that last pic.”

“See ya,” Terushima replies, waving. He turns to Daichi with an expectant look and Daichi finds himself politely taking a seat on the couch next to the short-term roommate that he’s had a thing for ever since Terushima first showed up at their door looking like trouble with his cropped blond hair, glinting eyes, and devilish smile.

“Speaking of traveling,” Daichi says, “any idea where you’ll be traveling to next?”

Terushima purses his lips. “Not sure yet. I don’t like to plan things out too far in advance, y’know? Takes the fun out of it.”

“So you’re seriously just wingin’ it then?” Daichi asks incredulously.

“Tch. I like to think of it as ‘going with the flow.’”

Daichi shakes his head. He’s torn between disbelief and begrudging admiration. “I don’t think I could live like that,” he admits. Even being away for University’s being hard—he has two sisters he hardly gets to see anymore and keeping up with all his high school friends has been next to impossible now that he’s buried in homework. “Isn’t that risky?”

With a shrug, Terushima smiles crookedly and slides his phone back into his pocket. “Sure. But where’s the _fun_ in life without taking any risks? I like life on the road, man. All the places you can visit… the _people_ you meet along the way…” His brown eyes lock with Daichi’s. “Look.”

“What are you—” Daichi stares, his mouth agape as Terushima turns and whips off his t-shirt to reveal an expanse of black and red tattoos that start at the nape of his neck and extend down to the waistband of his skinny jeans. In between the intricate designs are uneven patches of uninked skin. Without thinking, Daichi reaches a hand out and strokes his fingers over the fiery dragon furled on Terushima’s right shoulder blade.

“They’re my souvenirs,” Terushima explains, shivering at Daichi’s touch. “Every time I’m in a new city, I hit up a local parlor and get something done. My way of keeping each place I visit with me.”

Daichi traces over the thick black spirals and their hypnotic patterns. The corners of his lips flit in a small smile. “Not big on snow globes and magnets then?” On the nape of Terushima’s neck are the kanji for ‘wild’ and ‘free.’ “Hey, uh.” He swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat. “Have you been anywhere… or met anyone that’s made you want to stay?”

“I…” Terushima looks over his shoulder, the air between them charged as Daichi hesitantly drops his hand. “It’d be a first. I don’t usually stick around long enough to get attached.”

“Oh.” Daichi’s stomach lurches. “Living like that sounds…”

“Awesome?” Terushima supplies. “Liberating?”

“I was going to say lonely,” Daichi corrects softly.

Terushima’s jaw tightens. An indiscernible expression crosses over his face like a shadow and Daichi feels him stiffen. “When I first left home, this was just gonna be one of those year-long trips. My boyfriend, Bobata, came with me and we were supposed to travel across China together. It was supposed to be romantic—just the two of us, the open road…”

“And then?”

“And then he got homesick,” Terushima sighs. With a self-deprecating huff, he says, “And he probably got tired of always ‘going with the flow.’ So Bobata left. We broke up. And I’m… still moving forward.”

Daichi places a hand on Terushima’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I made my choice,” Terushima says, waving him off. “Y’know, it’s strange but something about Japan always keeps me comin’ back,” he muses. “I’ve been to a lot of places but seeing the Tokyo Tower still gives me goosebumps.”

“Well don’t tell Kuroo that,” Daichi snickers. “He’ll call us both country bumpkins again.”

“Hey, if you could travel anywhere, where would you go?”

“I don’t know.” Daichi frowns. “Haven’t really thought about it.”

“I wanna go _everywhere_ ,” Terushima tells him. “The whole world’s my playground.”

Daichi’s lips tilt in a private smile. “You definitely live up to your name, ‘Yuuji.’”

“You callin’ me childish, Sawamura?”

“Nope. Just heavily implying it,” teases Daichi.

“Well, I suppose I can let it slide, _if_ you let me join you on your runs for the rest of my stay. I’m a little out of practice. I’m starting to look as noodly as Kuroo,” Terushima says.   
Daichi raises a brow skeptically. “You wanna run with me?”

“Unless you don’t think you can keep up?”

Figures Terushima would complain about being out of shape and then challenge Daichi to a race in the same breath. Daichi scoffs. “I think I’ll manage.”

“So.” Terushima’s heated gaze rakes over Daichi’s figure appreciatively, razor sharp smile returning.“How many rounds around the block ‘til my thighs start looking like _that?_ ”

Daichi coughs. _Don’t get attached_ he reminds himself like he’s not already too far gone. “It’s all about routine, discipline, never skipping leg day—”

“Ugh. Nevermind,” snickers Terushima as he waves off the idea. “Ya lost me at routine.”

~*~

Daichi finds Terushima sitting atop of their kitchen counter, still clad in the tanktop and gym shorts he wore on their morning run. “So… Kuroo tells me you’re leaving soon,” Daichi says, trying for casual but missing by a long shot.

Terushima looks up. “Tomorrow, actually. Bought a one-way ticket to Taiwan a few days ago.”

“Tomorrow,” Daichi repeats. He exhales sharply, lips slanting in a scowl. He knew this was inevitable but hearing it aloud… he just thought he’d have more time. Time to _what_ exactly, he doesn’t know. “That’s… _soon._ ”

Brow arching, Terushima leans in and drawls, “Hey, what’s the doom and gloom expression? You’re not… _sad_ to see me go, are ya?” He bats his long lashes.

Daichi’s eyes dip to the curve of Terushima’s teasing smile. His heart bucks violently in his chest as he instinctively leans in to close the space between them. “It’s just sudden is all,” Daichi lies. “I was just starting to get used to having you around.”

Terushima chuckles softly. “Oh, I think my charms started working on you looong before now, Sawamura~” He smirks when Daichi flushes in response. “C’mon, admit it, this place is gonna be dull without me around,” hums Terushima.

Daichi sighs fondly. “We’re going to miss you,” he says instead. “ _I’m_ gonna miss you.”  
Terushima’s cheery façade fractures. Gaze searching, he takes an unsteady breath and grabs Daichi’s wrist. “Then come with me.”

“ _What?_ ” Daichi gapes. “You can’t be serious.”

“Never been more serious,” counters Terushima. “ _Come with me._ ”

“Wow,” Daichi mutters, still reeling. “Look, I can’t just run off with you. That’s—my life is here! I’m still in school and I’ve got a part-time job… m’sorry.”

With a forced grin, Terushima waves him off. “No, no, you’re totally right. Honestly I dunno what I was thinking.” 

“Terushima—”  
“Anyway, I’ll see you later, yeah? I’ve got some packing to do for the big day tomorrow,” Terushima murmurs before disappearing into his room. 

Daichi stares after him, heart stammering in his chest. The idea of just packing a bag and leaving everything else behind is still unfathomable and yet there’d been a fraction of a second—with Terushima giving him that flirty smirk, his brows raised in challenge—that Daichi had seriously considered saying _yes_.

~*~

“Hey, has anyone seen my—”

“Umbrella?” Daichi supplies. He smirks and tosses it to Terushima. “Yeah, probably best not to accidentally leave this behind on a day like this.” On cue, thunder rumbles outside.

“Thanks.”

Daichi takes in the packed bags lined up at the door. There’s something about the sight that makes this feel achingly real. Terushima and Daichi exchange polite, awkward smiles, waiting for _something _.__

__Terushima lingers, his weight shifting from one foot to the other as he plucks at collar of his shirt. He clears his throat. “Is Kuroo around?”_ _

__“He’s working a shift at the café today, but he asked me to tell you goodbye,” Daichi explains apologetically. “He wanted to let you know if you ever find yourself in Tokyo again, you should drop by.”_ _

__Grinning, Terushima replies, “Yeah, I’ll definitely do that.”_ _

__“So this is really goodbye, huh?” No amount of wishful thinking seems to tame the knots forming in the pit of Daichi’s stomach._ _

__“Well y’know what they say…” Terushima’s voice breaks. There’s a twinge of regret in his smile as he grips the doorknob. “Here for a good time, not a long time.”_ _

__“Terushima, _wait._ ” Impulsively, Daichi surges forward and kisses him. Terushima makes a muffled noise of surprise but regains his composure fast, his fingers lifting to Daichi’s hair, lips parting invitingly. The kiss is feverish and desperate, the result of a goddamn month of pining and Daichi loses himself in it, like an ember lost in the blaze of a pyre. _Stay_ , he silently pleads, a shuttered gasp escaping him when Terushima nips at his lower lip._ _

__“Shit,” Daichi pants. “I promised myself I wasn’t gonna do this.”_ _

__He feels the rumble of Terushima’s laughter against the crook of his neck. “S’funny. I told myself I wasn’t gonna leave without a kiss.”_ _

__“This is only gonna make it _harder_ to say goodbye,” he argues, even as he curls his fingers in the fabric of Terushima’s Henley and reels him in for another kiss._ _

__“Maybe. But I needed something to remember you by.”_ _

__“You could always get another tattoo,” Daichi jokes, but his voice cracks._ _

__Terushima’s gaze lingers, his hands finding Daichi’s. He strokes his thumb over Daichi’s knuckles and Daichi’s certain that if he lets this go on for a moment longer, there’s no way he’ll be able to stomach Terushima leaving. With a groan, he reminds Terushima that he’s going to miss his flight._ _

__Terushima sighs and squeezes Daichi’s hand before finally letting go. “See ya around, Sawamura.”_ _

__

__Ten minutes later, Daichi startles when he hears a thunderous bang at the door. He tugs it open, breath catching when he finds Terushima on the other side._ _

__Terushima’s eyes are bloodshot. His chest heaves as he strokes his fingers through his hair that is matted and dripping from the rain. He casts a glance around the room, eyes falling on the hoodie strewn across the back of the couch. “I, uh, forgot something.”_ _

__Daichi arches a brow. “Good thing, too, ‘cause it’s _my_ hoodie.”_ _

__“Oh. Right.” Terushima winces. “‘Kay so here’s the truth… I can’t go to Taiwan.”_ _

__“You—”_ _

__“Look, I’m gonna get on that plane and I’ll be off exploring some the world’s _greatest_ wonders and the whole time I’ll just be thinkin’ about _you_. And then none of it’s gonna feel like fun anymore,” Terushima huffs. “I used to feel like I was runnin’ towards somethin’, but this time… it feels like I’m just runnin’ away.”_ _

__Daichi’s heart lurches. “So what are you saying?”_ _

__“What if I… stay? I mean, if you want this too—”_ _

__“ _Yes_ ,” Daichi laughs in relief and closes the space between them, lips catching Terushima’s in a searing, deliberate kiss that leaves them both panting. “ _Obviously_ yes. But what about seeing the world?”_ _

__“Rest of the world can wait,” Terushima murmurs against the shell of Daichi’s ear. “Some things are worth stickin’ around for.”_ _

__Daichi grins. He curls his fingers in the loops of Terushima’s skinny jeans and drags him closer. “Like this?”_ _

__“ _Exactly_ like this.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> From the girl who brought you that one other terudai...I bring you THIS! Or brought, I guess. 
> 
> This was my piece for the rarepair zine which explains how it didn't end up spiraling into a novella. I know I've been pretty MIA but I've been busy lately with graduation and gross mushy gay feelings of my own but still! I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things again soon. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://rarepairenabler.tumblr.com/) l [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)


End file.
